Sweet Bitterness
by mysteriously.mesmerized
Summary: Higurashi Kagome only wishes to live a calm highschool life, but with the school's trickster, Inuyasha at her heels, she finds it undoubtedly difficult; especially with boys using, molesting and harassing her all the time? Oh, her life is a definite mess!
1. Bitter

**Chapter One: Bitter**

I am Higurashi Kagome, currently in my second year of high school and focusing on my studies as a student. I belong to a pretty normal family, I have a smaller brother called Sota and we live together with our mother and grandfather a small, but reserved villa. Of course, I suppose that my life wouldn't differ from any of the other second years, except one fact...one miserable fact...

It began about two years ago, when I first transferred into this school. The teacher made me sit beside this boy with beautiful silver hair, or so I thought at first. I thought that he might be friendly, but instead, he treated me like his slave. He didn't even glance at me when I muttered a small hi to him. When I piled my books and my pencil case onto the table, he just started using them without my permission.

It was really annoying, seriously. He didn't even say hi to me, he didn't even acknowledge me and he just treated me like that. Of course, I tried stopping him, but it was no use. He just started teasing me and pulling my hair. I felt really bad inside.

It was this constant bullying I received from him that I wasn't able to make many friends.

It was after a few days that I finally learned that his name was Inuyasha, and he and his friends were known in the school as famous bullies, more like little gangsters to me, but there were still a lot of girls chasing after them. Weird, no, scratch that, it wasn't only weird, it was unreasonable. I mean, what do they see in that heartless bastard? Don't think I'm going a little too far, after all, if you were tormented like that by him, for _two _years, it might drive you crazy! I'm kind of still wondering why I'm not mental yet.

That was in middle school. But I never imagined that we would get into the same high school.

Oh, no, definitely not! That exceeded my expectations. With Inuyasha's attitude, I had thought that he wasn't able to get into the same high school as me. Yes, I underestimated him. But there you go, we ended up in the same class again. What a bitter coincidence, no?

Yes, that was bad enough; he played pranks on me everyday, used my stuff, (and kept on losing them too,) and I had put up with all of that, for two years, two miserable years. When I was finally into second year in high school, I had hoped that the teachers wouldn't make us seated together again, after two years. Yes, my wish was granted. But I actually regretted that. I should have wished that he wasn't even in my class! Now, he sits _behind _me, and that's worse, much much worse because it's even easier for him to play pranks on me.

Now Inuyasha has started to talk to me, but not in a nice way, oh no. He's teasing me, I know that and I cannot stand it and more! He is such an insufferable idiot! I don't know why he's been picking on me since two years before, but I know that if I have to get through another year with him, I swear I'll end up in the mental hospital!

Well, I'll just have to put up with it for yet another year. Another even more miserable year. (But this had better be the last year I have him in my class!) What I can't stand is that, more girls are becoming crazy over him...and not that like I care anyways, but they are driving me crazy too. So what if he sits behind me? All the girls treat me like their enemy or something, except Sango, because we've been friends for years. I keep feeling glares aimed at me from all sides every time he talks to me.

Can't they see that he's picking on me?! Can't they see that every time I see him, my eyes fill with hatred and annoyance?! Can't they just sense that I don't want a single thing to do with him?! I'd transfer schools if I could, but no. The truth is, I really like this school, apart from Inuyasha, that is, because it has lots of activities and the study material and homework suits my daily routine.

Speaking of my daily routine, I've just brought up another annoying memory of Inuyasha. I work as a waitress in a cafe. That's not too bad but once Inuyasha has discovered it, it's hell. He comes to the cafe whenever he has time, and believe me, he has alot of time! And to put it simply, he annoys me. He annoys to my greatest extent! Oh boy, do I want to punch him in the stomach! My cheerful part time job has turned into miserable hell...

Now that you know a little something about me, let's get back to the start of a new week in my first term of a sophomore.


	2. Hatred

**Chapter Two: Hatred**

"Oi, Kagome!"

I scowled as I heard the voice sound behind me, but I still turned my head reluctantly. "What?"

"Lend me your math textbook!" Inuyasha said.

"Why should I?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Because I said so." he flashed me one of his famous grins.

I groaned. "You should bring your own books!"

Why does my heart skip a beat every time he grins like that to me?!

"C'mon, it'll do you no harm!"

"I might get a detention! Inuyasha, just stop bugging me, please!" I said, turning my head around.

"I love it when you say my name," his voice chuckled behind me.

Argh! Why am I starting to blush?!

"Shut up!" I muttered over my shoulder as our math teacher walked into the classroom.

"Alright, class!" our teacher said as the class quietened down. "Today we'll continue the last chapters on geometry...please open your books on page seventy-three."

I reached into my bag but...I couldn't find my geometry book anywhere! I started to panic...and started digging through my bag again and again. But it wasn't there! I glanced around nervously. I'm sure that I brought it to school today! It was then I heard a snicker behind me.

"Looking for this?"

I whipped my head around and saw Inuyasha waving my textbook in front of my face triumphantly. I grew angry...and annoyed.

"Inuyasha, give my book back!" I hissed, reaching out to grab the book, but he swung it out of my reach.

"Is something wrong, Higurashi?" I looked around to see the teacher looking at me sternly.

Oops.

"Sensei, Inuyasha took my book!" I blurted out.

All eyes of the girls in the classroom turned towards me.

"Oh?" the teacher raised an eyebrow and walked over towards us. "Inuyasha show me the front cover of your book."

"Sure." Inuyasha shrugged and opened the book to the first page. The name 'Inuyasha' was scribbled over the name tag. My eyes widened. I'm sure that I wrote my name!

The teacher looked back at me and frowned. "Higurashi, you should have admitted that you haven't brought your book, and not lie to me."

"B-but..."

"No buts!" the teacher cut in angrily. "Higurashi, I'm disappointed in you. I'll let this slip just this time. I hope there won't be a next time."

"Yes, sensei." I muttered.

I felt really bad inside, and I grew miserable as I heard some of the girls snicker. I slumped in my chair and didn't listen to the rest of the class. I sighed with relief as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Hurray, lunch time.

I wasn't really in the mood of eating lunch, thanks to Inuyasha; I've lost all my appetite. I grabbed my bento box from my bag and stood up rapidly. I hope I can make it in time without having him irritating me any more...

"Kagome!"

Oh no...I didn't make it...turning around, I glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Now, what?"

"Are you sure you don't want this back?" Inuyasha waved my math textbook casually.

I frowned. "It has your name on it."

Inuyasha laughed, "Oh god, I can't believe you're so stupid, I just rubbed your name off and wrote mine instead."

"But I used a pen to write my name..." I stopped. I had totally forgotten that I've used a pencil to write my name on all my math books because I had been in a rush when I had bought the books just before school started.

"Okay, so then it means you should give it back!" I tried to snatch my textbook away, but Inuyasha swung it out of my reach again.

I scowled at him.

"Don't make such a scary face!" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Give me my book back!" I shouted.

"Nuh-uh!" Inuyasha grinned. "Not until you give something in exchange!"

I grunted. "What do you want from me?"

"Let's see..." Inuyasha placed a hand on his chin and thought.

I do not sense anything good.

"Meet me on the rooftop after school."

I blinked.

Huh?!

I stared at him, eyes huge. "What?!"

"Meet me on the rooftop after school."

I glaced at him warily. "Why?"

"You'll see." he shrugged.

Man, I'm getting really annoyed. Why does he want me to meet him on the rooftop? I bet he's up to no good...

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Argh, why is my heart beating so fast?! He just asked me to go to the rooftop, that's all...why is my heartbeat increasing all of a sudden?! Damn it...slow down! What should I do? I know there's going to be nothing good...then I won't go to the rooftop after school, and that's final. But...I really need my geometry textbook...especially since we've got an exam in a few weeks...argh. Fine, I'll risk it. Even though all my senses tell me that it's not going to be anything good...

I gulped. Oh god...my second year of high school is going to be a tough one...

- - - - - -

I sighed helplessly. It's already the end of the school, and I'm standing alone, on this rooftop. I feel like a total idiot. I mean, this guy tells me to meet him on the rooftop, and now here I am, _alone_, waiting stupidly for the guy to come when _he _was the person who suggested the meeting. How much more idiotic can it get? He probably just played another prank on me, making me wait while he's out there somewhere chuckling at me...

Grrr...it makes my blood boil just thinking about it...

"Yo, been waiting long?"

I whipped around as the voice sounded behind me. I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest. "Yes, I've been waiting so long that I'm almost turning into a statue!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, I see that you're perfectly fine though."

"Okay, whatever," I rolled my eyes. Extending a hand, I said, "Now would you please kindly return my geometry textbook?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I came to the rooftop just like you told me to! What else do you want?!" I practically yelled at him, what was his problem?!

"Well, you haven't given me anything in exchange yet," he stated calmly, clutching my book.

I glared. "So what do you want?! My shoe?!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Hey, good suggestion!"

Boy, do I want to kill him! I gritted my teeth. "If you think I meant that, then you've got to be the most idiotic person ever born!"

"Calm down, why would I want your shoe anyways?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"Then just hurry up and decide!" I waved my hands in the air. "I haven't got all day!"

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need to finish my homework and I've got a part time job to do," I rolled my eyes. "I work in a café, remember?"

"Oh right," Inuyasha grinned. "You look cute in your waitress uniform."

I rolled my eyes again. "Big deal."

I glanced at my watch. Oh no, I'm running out of time! My job starts in fifteen minutes! I bit my lip. "Now, if you don't decide quickly, I'm going to be—"

"Treat me to lunch."

I stared at him. "What?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Pay for me. I'm going to the café you're working in today. Pay my bill for me, that's what I meant."

Oh my god. Can you imagine? The nerve...it makes me want to kill him. How could he be so ruthless?! I tried glaring daggers into his head, but obviously that didn't work. He just smirked as if he was really enjoying making me angry.

"I'll give you your book once you've paid the bill." Inuyasha turned around and walked away.

Silence.

I glared at his back.

Whomp!

I stomped my feet on the floor in frustration.

Inuyasha, one day, you will regret it!


	3. Annoyance

**Chapter 3: Annoyance**

I scowled as I the bell on the door of the café jingled, signaling that a customer had just entered. Normally, I would look up from whatever I was doing and greet them, saying 'Welcome!' with a smile. But when I heard some squeals from the other girls in my school, I knew that I had to need to look up and smile. I just hung my head low and continued my work on wiping the table clean.

Suddenly, someone flopped down on a chair beside the table I was cleaning. I looked up and narrowed my eyes in displease. He just flashed a grin at me.

"Waahhh!!" some of the girls screamed. "Inuyasha-sama!!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk away. But Inuyasha's voice sounded behind me. "Aren't you going to serve me like a waitress should?"

I spun around and faced him. "Well, for your information, Inuyasha-_sama_," I said mockingly, emphasizing on the suffix added to his name. "There are plenty of waitresses around here. And I'm sure that most of them are more willing to serve you than I am."

I crossed my arms, getting a little feeling of triumph. I won't let you go on annoying me forever, Inuyasha!

To my surprise, he merely smirked and leaned back on his chair. "Well, for _your_ information, Kagome-chan, my aunt just happens to own this shop, and I can get her to fire you if I want."

That hit me. What?! My eyes opened wide. "You mean Rika-san is your aunt?!"

He nodded, his smirk turning more confident.

I bit my lip. I'm not going to panic if that's what you want, Inuyasha! "You can't just ask your aunt to fire me when I'm not doing anything wrong!" Ha, beat that!

"You are not treating your customers."

"Having to treat _every_ customer isn't part of my job."

However, Inuyasha wasn't moved the slightest by my comments. Instead he chuckled. My heart started to beat faster. What is he planning to do? "What's so funny?" I asked, still keeping my arms folded across my chest.

"You know perfectly well that I've got loads of reasons to get you fired."

My heartbeat raced. This is not good. If I lose this job, it'll be tough to find another one, and besides, it's pretty fun working here. Inuyasha is the trickster of our school, that cunning mind of his is always working... I eyed him warily. He can make up a perfect lie if wanted to. And with Rika-san being his aunt, I'm at a disadvantage. What should I do??

Seeing the change of expression on my face, he smiled victoriously. "I want a cup of latté and a piece of cream éclair."

I glared at him for another second then turned around and sighed. I walked up to the counter and muttered, "A cup of latté and cream éclair."

"Ara, you look depressed, Kagome-chan!" the girl at the counter observed.

"It's nothing, Ayame-san." I mumbled.

Ayame blinked sympathetically. "He annoys you, doesn't he?" she glanced at Inuyasha.

I just nodded. _He's not just annoying!_ My brain screamed, but I kept silent. Ayame patted my back. "It's okay, he'll stop. He can't annoy you forever!"

"What I want to know is when he'll stop!" I whined quietly.

Ayame patted my back again and motioned towards the latté and éclair that was ready to be served. I sighed and squeezed out a small smile at Ayame and placed the things Inuyasha ordered in a tray. I picked up the tray and walked towards the table Inuyasha occupied.

I twitched with annoyance as he didn't acknowledge my presence and continued on winking at his fan girls, who all screamed and 'fainted' or blushed like crazy. I tried to ignore my irritation and placed the latté and éclair on the table. I shot him a disgusted glare and whipped around to walk away.

One day I might really end up in the mental hospital. That guy is driving me crazy! I stomped off. I felt an eerie disappointment that Inuyasha hadn't called me when I walked away. He merely glanced at me and sipped his cup of coffee. Argh! What am I thinking?! I hate his guts!

I sneaked a peek at the clock hanging on the wall. Six fifty. Yes! Just ten more minutes! My heart lifted. I mentally hoorayed for joy. But the ten minutes seemed to drag on really slowly. Why? I kept asking myself. Is it because I was just too eager to get away from him? Or... is it the way he's hitting on all those girls...? I shook my head vigorously. He. Is. Annoying. And that's final!

I watched as the second hand of the clock ticked away.

Six... five... four... three... two... one... YES!! I can't recall a time that I have dashed so quickly for the changing room. Freedom!

I quickly slipped out of my waitress work clothes and pulled into my school uniform. I folded my waitress uniform rapidly and just stuffed them into a bag, then I snatched up my school satchel and burst out of the changing rooms. I glanced around and spotted Inuyasha pushing the entrance door open. I hastily nodded a goodbye to Ayame and rushed out after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" I panted as I caught up with him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah?"

I looked up at him with a frown. "My math textbook, like you promised."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Inuyasha chuckled and tossed out a book from his school bag.

I caught it and examined it carefully. It wasn't damaged. Thank god. I heaved a sigh of relief. Ahh... peace. It was after I put my textbook in my bag that I noticed that Inuyasha was still following me. I glared at him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Huh?" he smirked. "What are you talking about?"

"You are following me."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are." I was starting to get annoyed again.

Inuyasha glanced up and looked back at me. "Well, Higurashi-sama, if you don't believe me, then take a look in front of you."

I looked up, and stopped dead on my tracks. In front of me was a wonderful villa, with a gate surrounding it, beyond the gate was a neatly pruned garden... and the name plate says... s-says... I blinked, hoping that my eyes are deceiving me. But they weren't. Damn it! I've walked with Inuyasha to his house! Oh no... it's a disaster... a complete disaster!

I quickly turned on my heels. "Ehh... I've got to go..."

But before I could even take one step, Inuyasha grabbed my arm. "Well, since you're here, why not come in for a cup of tea?"

Oh, no way. No way! I squeezed out a small smile, but somehow I felt that it looked worse than crying. "Uhh, thanks, but I – er- have some things to do..."

Inuyasha grinned. "No, you don't."

I frowned. "Of course I do! Just let me go!"

I tried to pull my arm away, but Inuyasha's grip grew firmer. He continued to grin; it looked like a nasty one to me. "For all I know, all you've got to do is your homework and that's it."

How the hell did this bastard know?! I clenched my teeth. "Let me go!"

"A cup of tea won't hurt." And with that, I was dragged helplessly by Inuyasha into his house...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Argh." I leaned on my table the next morning at school.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked me. But with the look she's giving me, I think she knew more than she's letting on.

"Nothing, I didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Sango's eyes glinted.

Why do I suddenly feel so dreaded...? I peeked around. Oh my gosh, what's with the looks those girls are giving me? It's like I'm their alternate enemy or something... _Now _what did I do?!

Sango looked at me uncertainly. I felt like that she wants to tell me something. Finally, after a little fidgeting, she started hesitantly. "Umm... Kagome, th-there is this thing... that everyone, well, kind of – everyone is gossiping about..."

I eyed her with a wary look. Stammering? This wasn't like Sango. Something is going on... but before Sango could finish, the bell rang, signaling the start of the class. Sango threw me a look of... sympathy? _What_?! My gaze followed Sango as she hurried away to her own classroom.

A chair screeched behind me as Inuyasha took his seat. I gulped; my hands quivered a bit as I heaved my books onto the table. I didn't have the guts to look at him... not after what happened yesterday...

"_Here you go," Inuyasha pushed a cup of fragrant tea that a maid had brought._

"_Uhh, thanks." I murmured, sipping slowly from the tea as I observed his house._

_I shifted uncomfortably as I felt Inuyasha's gaze on me, my cheeks turned pink. What he thinking that I was being impolite? I turned my gaze on the back of my left hand instead, which was placed nervously on my lap. What should I do? My heart is racing..._

_Just as all these thoughts were whirling in my mind; I felt that I stepped on something... something – something soft... and _squishy_...?! The next thing I knew..._

"_Ahhh!!" I shrieked, jumping up from my seat on the sofa. But... that wasn't the most embarrassing thing... after that, I realized that the delicately embroidered cushions were stained with tea and a clear crash reverberated in my ears..._

_The exclusive set of tea cups has just lost one of its members... the cup that I was holding a moment ago was currently beside my feet, in pieces... Great. So much for a '_cup of tea_'... I looked up at Inuyasha apologetically, observing his reactions._

_Uh oh. That look isn't really welcoming... I bowed rapidly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."_

"_..."_

The rest passed by so fast, I can hardly remember... or much like I didn't want to remember. I didn't know how much I apologized. The squishy thing I stepped on turned out to be Inuyasha's cat's tail... not that I don't like cats, in fact, I have one myself, but I totally feel like choking that cat or something...

My mind was whirling with all kinds of thoughts that I didn't really pay attention to the lesson the teacher was currently trying to explain. I was vaguely aware of the teacher talking about angles and polygons, but that was all what I knew when the bell rang. After the teacher left the classroom, the class instantly turned into an uproar. Everyone started talking and leaving their seats. The girls started whispering and glancing at me. I didn't really care, all the commotion in the class was nothing compared to the turmoil in my mind.

The second lesson was a self-study lesson so the class started to move into small groups. I flipped open a book and stared blankly at a random page, not paying attention to anything around me. I was oblivious to all my surroundings until I felt a severe tap on my shoulder.

"Oy, Higurashi!" an impatient high pitched female voice sounded.

I looked up and saw three girls standing in front of my desk, the bossy looking girl standing in the middle stood with her arms crossed over her chest while the other two stood with their arms akimbo. I shot them an indifferent look. I'm not in the mood to deal with whining girls right now.

I turned a page of my book and drummed my fingers on the table. It never occurred to me that these girls may have tried to get my attention for minutes with no response from me. So, you can say I was mildly surprised when the bossy looking girl slammed her fists on my table.

"Higurashi Kagome," she narrowed her eyes dangerously at me.

I held her glare without a flinch. What am I to be scared of? Especially an old bossy brat like you? "I'm flattered that you should know my name." I said sarcastically.

Miss Bossy Brat narrowed her eyes even more, until they were nothing but tiny slits. "I am here to warn you," she hissed. "Keep away from Inuyasha-sama. Once and for all!"

Oh. Another girl from the Inuyasha Fan club, eh? I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you care? It's not like we're in a relationship or anything." I replied nonchalantly, flipping another page in my book.

"Look, Higurashi." One of the two girls standing behind Miss Bossy Brat stepped forward and placed her hands on my desk. "Stop playing dumb and don't just ignore Kikyo-sama like that."

Kikyo? Do I know a Kikyo? Oh well, at least I know that Miss Bossy Brat's name is Kikyo. How lame. "I am certainly not playing dumb." I said, not even glancing at them.

"Don't argue with me!" Kikyo hissed through gritted teeth. "Feel honored that I, Kikyo, the captain of the Inuyasha Fan club has come to warn you myself."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"We saw you follow Inuyasha-sama into his house!"

Now _that_ has got my attention. I stiffened. Kikyo smirked with triumph. "I advise to take my warning," she said coolly. Then her self-centered expression suddenly changed into a gentle one and she smiled sweetly at someone... I turned instinctively to see who she is smiling at...

"Inuyasha-sama!" Kikyo's voice was dripping with sweetness. Ergh, I can feel goose bumps forming on my arms.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked coldly.

"Ara, Inuyasha-sama!" Kikyo giggled. She stepped forward and held Inuyasha's arm. "Don't be so cold to me, Inuyasha-sama! Remember me? I'm Kikyo. Last time we met, you said that I was pretty!"

Bleh, disgusting... I dragged my gaze to the book in my hands. Why do I feel a stinging sort of feeling in my chest?

Inuyasha pulled his arm out of Kikyo's grasp. I chuckled softly when I saw the stunned expression on her face. Inuyasha glared at her. "I don't know you. And obviously, I dislike your attitude. I certainly have not given you the right to touch me."

"B-but, Inuyasha-sama!" One of Kikyo's friends burst out, since Kikyo was too shocked to speak. "You can't do this to us!"

"Of course I can." Inuyasha replied, his voice emotionless. "And," he added with a smirk as he placed an arm around my shoulder. "You don't have the right to bully my lady, either."

I stiffened at his touch, but enjoying the expressions on the girls' faces, I decided to ignore it. The girls shot me a deathly glare and walked away reluctantly. I instantly shrugged off Inuyasha's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?!" my cheeks burned.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm just trying to save you."

"Oh, um, thanks." I mumbled.

But when I felt more glares scorching my skin, I suddenly remembered. I spun around and faced Inuyasha."Hey, wait! Who said that I was _your_ lady?!" I demanded.

Oh, Inuyasha, what mess have you gotten me into?!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I will try to update faster if I know if this story is worth continuing or whether you're interested in it. Please point out any grammatical or spelling mistakes for me. And criticism is welcomed. Thank you!**

**-Crystal-**


	4. Popular

**Chapter 4: Popular**

"Kagome-chan!"I looked up from where I was cleaning up a table in the café I was working in. Ayame was waving at me from where she was behind the counter. I picked up my tray and made my way towards her.

"Yes, Ayame-san?"Ayame, a third year in the same school as me. We also work in the same café, and that's where we met. She is quite popular with the second year girls, but people say that she is quite picky about boys.

"Umm... well..."Ayame blushed. "I've got a secret to share with you."

A secret? I leaned in closer, interested. "Go on." I urged.

"You have heard of Kouga, right?"

Kouga-senpai? Of course! He's like, the most popular third year guy ever! He's cool and very popular. Especially with girls! But unlike Inuyasha, he isn't a big flirt. He flirts, of course, but not as often as Inuyasha. Inuyasha is also famous, but in a different way. Kouga is the popular type, he is admired and chased, by a huge crowd of fangirls! Inuyasha's reputation is not the good type. He is the school trickster, afterall. But If you say that half of the school's girls are Kouga's fangirls, then the other half are Inuyasha's. But Kouga isn't really my type, he is way too popular. I'd rather prefer someone like Inuya- Woah! WOAH!! Hold it! Hold it right there!! What am I thinking?! To clear away my drifting thoughts, I focused on Ayame. "Yes, Kouga-senpai. So...?"

"Well..."Ayame's blush deepened.

An evil grin found its way across my lips."Ahh... Let me guess. You're in love with him?"

"Shhh!"Ayame hastily put a finger on her lips, flustered."Not so loud!!"

"You _are_ in love!"I exclaimed, hugging my friend."Congratulations!"

"Thanks."Ayame smiled, her blush less visible.

"So, why did you tell me?"I was still grinning. "To feed me the gossip?"

"That's the point! I want you to help me close in the distance between us."

WHAT?! I opened my eyes wide. My jaw dropped."Y-you... you mean you want me to be your match-maker?"

Ayame nodded.

"Alright!"I pumped my fist into the air."The job's on me!!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sorry."

I turned around from my locker and saw Sango standing behind me."Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"For not warning you that Kanna had seen you follow Inuyasha into his house."Sango hung her head.

I paused, then smiled and hugged her."It's okay. You couldn't have denied it, thanks for worrying anyway."

Sango's eyes lit up."You're the best, Kagome. You know that?"

I laughed."You too."

Sango laughed too."So, feed me the news."

"News? What news?"I asked, puzzled.

"Come on."Sango nudged me. "I'm your best friend! I can tell when you're really happy!"

"Oh, alright."I smiled then whispered in Sango's ear. "You know Ayame-san?"

"Ayame-senpai?"Sango asked."Sure! She's really popular with us!"

"Yes. And guess what? She wants me to play match-maker between her and Kouga-senpai!"

"What?!"Sango whipped her face around to look at me."You're kidding! Kouga-senpai is really popular and Ayame-senpai has got a bad reputation with boys!"

"Yeah, I know. That's probably why she wants me to help."

Sango nodded."Well, that's cool. I've always wanted to play match-maker. It sounds really fun."

"Hey, why not?"

Sango looked at me."For real?!"

I smiled."Extra help is always welcomed."

"Alright! Let's go, girl!"Sango swung her arm around my shoulders excitedly.

I laughed."But remember, keep your mouth shut!"

Sango made a zipping motion across her lips."No worries. I've got my lips sealed."

"That's the spirit!"

"Let's do it, girl!"

"Lead on, partner!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, let me go over the plan again."Sango said. It was friday night, right before a party we are going to attend. We were sitting in my room, wanting to go over the plan one last time. And later, my mother is dropping us off at the party. Hojo is holding the party in the school gym, he is the richest guy in the school! Parties like this organized by the students were quite common so the school doesn't mind, just as long as we didn't have any alcoholic drinks! Besides, Hojo simply _loves_ to party so we almost have parties every friday night. You gotta love this school!

Sango cleared her throat and began to recite,"You've made sure that Ayame-san hasn't got any dates tonight. And I've made sure that Kouga-senpai is planning on choosing his date at the party, hopefully. Hehe."Sango smiled sheepishly upon seeing my frown, then she continued. "You go ask him to be your date, which he hopefully would accept. If not, I'll go ask him as back up."

I nodded. The plan should work smoothly.

Sango continued."Then when the party is about to start, you fake sick and excuse yourself, while suggest that by coincidence, your friend Ayame-senpai hasn't got a date so Kouga-senpai could go with her. He'll probably accept because he's never dated Ayame-senpai before. Then we sneak in a little partying ourselves, if he finds out and demand why you're not sick, you say that you felt better, but when you saw he and Ayame-senpai enjoying the party so much, you decided to leave them alone. How does that sound?"

I nodded."Pretty good to me."

"Alright. The next step is to put the plan into action."Sango stood up from where she was sitting on a bean bag chair and dusted off her outfit. She is wearing a black strapless top that had white curling designs in the front and a pair of very tight fitting jeans that showed off her long and exquisite legs perfectly. On her feet were a pair of black two inch high platform sandals, studded with shimmering rhinestones. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore long silver earrings with a matching silver necklace around her neck.

I got up from my position on the bed, I was only wearing my pyjamas.

"Girl, you've got to look funky."Sango complained as she opened my closet and started to ransack it.

"Well, I'm _sorry_, I just haven't got a wonderful fashion sense like _you_."I said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up."Sango joked, digging through a pile of clothes."Aha!"

I rolled my eyes.

"These will do!"

"Huh?"I looked up and saw a swirl of black and pink aiming at me. I squealed as I toppled under a bundle of clothes.

"Thanks alot."I said sarcastically as I got up.

"No problem, anytime."Sango beamed.

I put on the clothes Sango chose for me and checked it out. It was a black long sleeve shirt with purple beads and laces around the top. It was pretty low cut, but not _that_ low, it was just right. The top exposed my back, so I chose to leave my hair loose like always. Sango gave me a light pink miniskirt to go with the top and she handed me a pair of platform sneakers and she fixed a glittery pink anklet around my right ankle. Matching the anklet were two glittery pink barrettes which she clipped beautifully on either side of my head. I made a pose in front of the mirror.

"Alright, alright."Sango chuckled and patted my back."You look stunning, baby. Now we should be going."

I laughed."And you look awesome too. Don't you feel like posing in front of a mirror?"

Sango laughed too."Normally I do. But I'm too nervous today."

I nodded glumly. Sango's right. Today we've got a mission to complete. And you can say I'm flustered about asking Kouga out. If I'm declined, it'll be really embarrasing. And hell, Inuyasha will have a new thing to tease me about. My spirits dampened. God help me! Being a match-maker isn't as easy as I thought.

"Should we practice?"Sango asked nervously as we got into the car. I smiled at my mom as we settled on the backseats.

"I don't think so."I looked at her as my mom drove off. I glanced at my mom and whispered to Sango,"What is my mom suspects something?"

Sango sighed."I guess you're right. Let's just hope our luck doesn't run out."

"Yeah. Let's hope."I murmured.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's there!"Sango gasped, pointing to a figure standing in a visible corner of the punky-party decorated gym laughing with some other rather popular guys."That's Kouga-senpai!"

"Ohhh, boy."I breathed.

"Man, he's definitely hot!"Sango commented. "Oh, looks like he hasn't got a date yet."

"Oh, god. I'm not sure I'm ready for this."my heart started to beat faster and I panicked. And ran my hand lightly over my hair and smoothed my skirt."Is my hair okay? How do I look? Is my outfit too shabby?"

Sango gave me a little push on my back towards Kouga's direction. "You're hair is fine and I told you that you look stunning! And hello? _I _chose the outfit for you, it's perfect! Now summon up your guts and ask him! Now go!!"She gave me another push, harder this time.

"Okay, okay chill!"I muttered as I stumbled a bit. I straightened up, despite my increasing heatbeat. Now Kagome, be brave! He's not going to eat you! Just ask him if he wants to be your date and all that crap and you can get out of there! He'll be happily going with Ayame-san and it's over! Okay. I think I'm ready... _mentally_ ready at least... I gulped. I glanced back at Sango. She gave a thumbs up and a look that said, 'Come on! You can do it!'I heaved a deep breath and approached the group of boys.

"Hello, Kouga-senpai," I was surprised how my tone sounded so casual and cool. Go me!

The group of boys turned towards me. Kouga raised his eyebrows as he looked at me from top to bottom. Wow! He _is_ hot! I blushed. Is he checking me out? He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with chains daggling from it. And he wore a white top with the word 'Punk'written over it in black capital letters and a sleeveless leather jacket studded with funky silver buckles. Man, he's so damn cool! Still not my type, but hell, noone can help but blush when talking with him!

One of the other boys whistled. He looked like another third year, he's pretty cute, I observed. He nudged Kouga's arm."Hey, Kouga! When did you meet such a hot kouhai?"

I blushed furiously, but I tried to act cool. The fact my heartbeat is increasing isn't helping, but thanks to the loud rock songs and rainbow colored lights, they might not be able to notice my nervousness. This super cute third year just called me hot! I'm floating!

"I met her just now,"Kouga replied, not taking his eyes off me. "But hell, yeah, she's hot."

I stopped my jaws in time from dropping to the floor. The most popular guy in the school said that I'm hot! My face must be burning! Hell, I'm so flustered I can't even feel myself blushing! Argh... what should I do? What should I do?? Wait... you're supposed to ask him to be your date! Calm down, Kagome, calm down. You've got to be cool about this! I inhaled and exhaled quickly.

"So,"Kouga leaned on the wall and smirked at me. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, in fact,"I smiled at him but my lips quivered a bit. Phew, I don't think he noticed. "Do you happen to have a date? If not, how about be mine?"Phew! That went out without a stammer. Good work, Kagome!

The cute guy let out another whistle. "Wow, you're not only hot, you're pretty interesting too."he leaned in towards me. "You're the first second year to ask Kouga like that."he chuckled as he poked my cheek, which heated up instantly. My heart is going to jump out of my throat! I took a step back, that's the first time I've come into contact with a boy I don't know like this.

"I just happen to be free tonight,"Kouga suddenly spoke up. He smirked and he approached me, wrapping his arm around my waist, I stiffened at the touch but decided to ignore it. We headed towards the refreshments table. "So what's your name, cutie?"he winked at me, making me blush again.

"Kagome."I answered.

"Kagome, huh?"Kouga rubbed his chin. "What a cute name!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sango signalling to me. About time! I was getting uncomfortable with Kouga's hand around my waist. I covered my mouth like I was going to puke. Kouga removed his hand from around my waist and placed them on my shoulders. "What's the matter, baby?"

I looked away. "Umm, sorry, Kouga-senpai. I-I'm not feeling too well... Please excuse me."I backed away from him. "Sorry that I can't be your date tonight."I pretended to think quickly, clutching my stomach. "Oh, my friend just happens to not have a date tonight, how about let her replace me?"

Kouga paused. For a second I thought he was going to accept and I mentally hoorayed for joy. But instead, what I heard was, "No, I never change my dates even is it's an emergency. I'll accompany you the whole night."

WHAT?! Th-then... what about Ayame-san?! No... no, this is wrong! The whole thing has gone wrong! What should I do?! "Umm, no, you really shouldn't, Kouga-senpai, you should enjoy tonight and not let me spoil it."I tried.

Kouga laughed. "No way you're spoiling my night. You've just made my night!"

Oh no... no no no!! Help! I'm sorry, Ayame-san! Now what have I gotten myself into?! Inuyasha's fangirls hate me already! I don't need the whole female population to hate me!! "No, you really shouldn't."I tried again pathetically.

"Nonsense,"Kouga helped me to a small couch in a corner of the gym. The couch wasn't big enough for both of us, but that was the only seat available. To my surprise, Kouga sat on it and pulled me onto his lap and forced my head to lean on his shoulder as his hand found it's way around my waist again.

N-no! You've _got_ to be joking! We're so-so close... _too_ close! I tried to push away, putting some distance between us. But Kouga held my waist firmly. I squirmed a bit. "Umm, Kouga-senpai? I'm feeling better now, can I get up?"

"No."

What?

"N-no?"

"No."

WHAT! WHAT WHAT WHAT!! WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING, IN THIS POSITION?!

"Kouga-senpai!"I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger.

"Shh..."he cooed, smirking as he passed a hand through my hair and rubbed my exposed back."Don't make a scene."

"Y-you're the one who's making a scene!"I accused him.

"Well, you _are_ my _date_!"He continued to smirk.

I gasped as I felt his hand which was holding my waist slip down to my thighs and I struggled more. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm interested in you."his smirk turned to a grin. "Be my girlfriend."

What . the . hell .

I, Kagome, am officially in such a big mess that I may never be able to get out!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thanks for all the support! I'll try to update faster for my dear readers. Oh and just another note, Kagome may not be _definitely_ ending up with Inuyasha, who knows? Perhaps Kouga. But I assume that all of you would rather prefer InuKag, but we'll see. ;) Please review! Thank you.**

**-Crystal-**


	5. Mess

**Chapter 5: Mess**

I tried yet again to get out of Kouga's grasp, but to no avail. I started to panic all over again. I cannot stay in this position for long! Help! Luck is so not going my way… maybe I can stab him with my barrettes… or I can kick him make a run for it… but I doubt that could work… argh… what do I do?!

"Kouga-senpai!" I glared at him. "I'm not going to be your girlfriend I have to interest whatsoever in you and I hate you!"

Suddenly Sango appeared beside me. I guess with the colored lights and the loud rock music, it's hard to notice my surroundings. "C'mon, Kagome!" Sango said briskly and grabbed my wrist.

Before Kouga could make a move, Sango quickly led me away from him and towards a far corner of the gym. I sighed with relief as I was pulled away from that… that… that _demon_ of a guy! I don't get how a ruthless person could be so popular. He's simply my nightmare! I don't believe that he dared to do all of that to me. Grrr… it makes my blood boil just thinking of his ugly face!

"Kagome," Sango turned towards me, her eyes disbelieving. She kept her voice low, although I'm sure that no one could hear what we are talking about, since they're so busy partying and the music is too loud. "Can you believe the look on Ayame-senpai's face when she…"

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes opened wide. "Ayame-san… she… she saw?!"

Sango nodded gravely, "Kagome, I couldn't believe that you…"

"No!" I shook my head in denial. "No, Sango! It's not what it seems!"

"Higurashi Kagome, how could you!?" a cold voice sounded behind me, I turned around to see Ayame standing there.

I gasped silently at how hurt she looked. "No…" I whispered. "Ayame-san, listen to me…"

"NO!" Ayame covered her ears and shook her head frantically. "Don't give me any excuses! Higurashi Kagome, I can't believe you're such a person, you lied to me… you _betrayed_ me!"

It was as if a knife pierced my heart. Those harsh words struck me like lightening. Traitor… I'm called a traitor when I didn't do anything wrong! I took a step towards Ayame. "No, Ayame-san… it's all—"

"I SAID NO!!" tears streamed down Ayame's cheeks. "Don't give me any excuses…" she lowered her head and stepped back, away from me. "I've heard enough from you."

And with that, Ayame turned around and fled away from the gym. I must've broke her heart… my own heart twisted with pain. I turned back towards Sango, "Sango, listen, I…"

"Kagome," Sango put a hand up, signalling me to be quiet. "It's enough already. Let's forget this."

Sango cast me a last glance and walked away into the midst of partying. My heart couldn't take it anymore, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Grief welled up inside me. I lost two good friends… just like that?! I looked down at the floor, my hair falling over my eyes, hiding the tears that spilled out. I chuckled coldly and mockingly at myself. It's my entire fault, huh?! It's only me who's wrong, yeah?! Anger replaced the grief I was feeling and I pushed out of the gym, ignoring the weird glances people gave me.

A cold breeze hit my face as I exited the gym. I walked over to a dark side of the lawn and sat down, my back against the wall of the gym. A shiver ran up my spine and my legs felt cold and exposed. I hugged myself and clenched my teeth in hatred. What have I done wrong?! I wanted to yell out loud. I buried my face in my knees and let my tears fall.

"Aww, poor little kitty," a voice made my head jerk up.

I looked up and saw a black haired boy leaning against the wall and smirking down at me. His eyes looked like chips of ice, as if they will never fill with emotions, his smirk also looked… pretty nasty to me. I quickly wiped off my tears. "Who are you?"

The guy grinned and observed me up and down. "What's a cute little kitty like you doing alone outside?"

I looked back at him coldly. "It's obviously none of you business."

He sat down beside me and tilted my chin. "I asked you a question, girlie, don't ignore it," his voice and smile were filled with venom and his eyes glinted with threat.

I swallowed hard. It was as if he had frozen my body. I wanted to slap his hand away from my face, but my body won't listen to me. I just glared at him; I could feel cold creeping along my spine.

"Tsk tsk," he leaned in closer to my face, his lips almost touching mine. "What's with that scary face? It will make you look ugly, little kitty, and spoil your cuteness."

"Go away!" I managed to say and pulled myself away from him.

"Hn?" he raised his eyebrows, "Don't be so rude to me," he inched closer to me, his eyes glinted and he hissed threateningly, "Or you will meet the consequences."

I clenched my teeth. "Let me go!"

"Not until you answer me."

"That's not going to happen!" I replied stubbornly.

"Really?" his smirk turned evil, his hand snaked around my neck. "You might want to reconsider that."

I gasped for air and called out, "Help!"

He continued to smirk, "No one is going to hear you." He pressed his thumb against my throat, I choked. I'm near suffocating!

Tears were spilling out of my eyes again. "Okay, I'll tell you!" I said weakly, "Please… stop it!"

He finally removed his hands from my neck and I gasped in mouthfuls of air. I sobbed quietly and hugged myself closer. The guy rubbed my cheek and grinned, "Aww, how weak."

I sniffed and said, "My… my friends have abandoned me because of something I didn't do!"

The guy hummed thoughtfully, "Don't you hate them?"

I clenched my fists, anger rising inside me again. "Yes, I hate them for not understanding me."

"Then why don't you take revenge?" the guy smirked again.

I looked at him in surprise. "Revenge? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because they misunderstood you, they hate you now. All because they're too stupid, you have to teach them a lesson."

I felt as if I was falling into his words, I looked at him thoughtfully. "I guess… I guess you're right… but, how do I take revenge?"

His smirk grew wide and dark. "I think your heart will know what to do."

I looked away, my heartbeat rapid. "No," I held my head in my hands, I feel a headache slowly coming on. "Stop provoking me…" I whispered.

He stood up and walked away. I stared at his back, somewhat in a weird feeling. He suddenly turned around, his lips still smirking, "Good luck, Higurashi Kagome."

I was stunned. How did he know my name? Before he could walk away, I just blurted out, "Hey, wait! What's your name?"

His smirk grew into a grin. "Naraku."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I'm sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, my brain is going dead... so please review! Thanks.**

**-Crystal-**


	6. Revenge

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

_Alright, Kagome, just take in a deep breath. Everything will be okay just like before. _I said to myself, standing outside the school gates. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and patted my chest slowly. Friday night was just a nightmare, that's all. Today, everything will be back to normal. I nodded comfortingly to myself and summoned up my courage and stepped into the school grounds.

Clutching my school bag tightly in my left hand, I took in a sharp breath and pushed open the door to my classroom. My eyes quickly scanned the classroom. _Sango should be waiting for me at my seat every_— Oh. A huge pang of disappointment and bitterness welled up inside me as I realized that my seat was empty. Sango wasn't there this time like she usually was. I hung my head in sadness and shame. How could I expect that she would still trust me anymore?

I shook my head as I walked up to my desk and slunk low in my seat.

_Revenge._

The single word replayed again and again in my mind. Revenge. That's what Naraku had said. But... was it really worth it?

_They deserve revenge_.

For a moment, I thought that I saw Naraku's pair of cold and icy eyes staring down at me.

Nah, that isn't possible. It must have been my imagination, how is it possible to see him in my class? I rubbed my forehead and blinked slowly. I'm just too tired. I knew I was just making excuses for myself but, how can I take revenge on two of my best fr— oh no, two of my _ex_-best friends.

_They betrayed you._

W-wait... Wh-who was speaking?! I jumped up in my seat, and glanced frantically around. Nothing was unusual, the students were scattered around the class, talking and gossiping. But... I thought I heard someone say...

_Yes... they betrayed you._

"Wh-who are y-you?" I stammered, cowering in my seat.

"Huh?" One of my classmates turned around to face me. "Were you talking to me, Higurashi?"

I forced a smile and shook my head. "N-no. Sorry, I was just talking to myself."

I sighed as the student turned back. Must have been my imagination, yes, that's right. I haven't had enough sleep, that's all. There's no such thing as a ghost or a creepy voice that only you can hear... and it's the broad daylight! Of course! Higurashi Kagome, you are just imagining things. I forced myself to calm down and muttered a small prayer. Maybe it's because I watched too many horror movies... yup, I didn't hear anything. I just imagined it. I kept repeating to myself.

Wait... they... betrayed _me_? Am I just being self-conscious? Or is it really Sango and Ayame-san the people who are wrong? And... _I_'m innocent? I... I... I don't know... I don't know!!

I grabbed my hair and shook my head. It was as if a thousand cold voices were swirling in my mind, asking me... no, _telling_ me that it's all their fault and they deserve revenge... I should get vengeance? Yes... maybe... I should... perhaps... they _are_ the ones that are wrong and... I'm innocent. Yes, that's it! I _should_ get vengeance... I...

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my head in my hands. A strong headache came on and something inside me is shrieking for me to stop thinking about revenge. But now my mind is filled with hatred, vengeance and... dark... thoughts... sinking deeper... deeper...

"Oi, Kagome."

My head jerked up, my eyes popped open and I whipped around. Yes, only person would talk like that to me. Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha...?" I asked groggily, still in a bit of a daze.

Inuyasha's eyebrows were locked together in a small frown. He usually wasn't like that, I thought. His eyes were thoughtful and... a bit of concerning? I laughed at myself inwardly. Inuyasha? Concerned? Impossible! I rubbed my temples and tried to look very annoyed and tired, not that I wasn't tired enough already. I sighed and blinked hard, then I tilted my head and looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you want?"

"Where were you at Friday night's party?"

Taken back by then unexpected question, my body gave a little jolt. I could feel myself gaping at him in surprise. But I soon assessed the situation and cleared my throat. "And, um, why do you want to know?"

Inuyasha's lips curved into his infamous smirk again. "Haven't I the right to know?" He leaned down, his face close to mine. "You're _my_ lady, remember?"

I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. "S-Since when am I your-your lady?!" I practically yelled in frustration.

"Well," Inuyasha grinned, his eyes glinting. "Since you don't belong to anyone, then I can claim you as mine, can't I?"

My cheeks burned; I wonder which one is redder, my cheeks, or a tomato. Wh-what the hell does he think he's talking about?! And... hell, why am _I_ getting all flustered?! I bit my lip, "No, you can't!" I yelled, waving my hands to hide my embarrasment.

He chuckled, his eyes glinted with amusement. "Well," he straightened up and returned to his seat. "You're not worth the trouble."

...what. My nervousness turned into anger. My right eye twitched. It's awesome how he makes my mood swing so quickly. "Inuyasha!" I hissed, banging my fist on the table. How dare he insult me like that?!

_Revenge._

That voice! It's that voice again! It's calling to me... yes, I shall get revenge. I felt my lips curve into a smile. Inuyasha, I'll have you pay back all the torment you made me go through all these years!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I finally got the chance to update! But the next chapter might not be up so quickly though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Crystal-**


	7. Mistake

**Chapter 7: Mistake**

I have to admit that I hesitated.

I stared at the locker in front of me, then at the piece of paper in my hands.

How could I have thought of such a way to take 'revenge'? I shook my head. No. They were wrong. They didn't know anything and they treated me like this. Ayame-senpai... even Sango... how could they? I have the right to teach them a lesson! I nodded to myself and, without another moment of thought, slipped the piece of paper into the slits on the locker door.

Naraku... who exactly is he?

As I entered my classroom, my seat was still empty. Sango wasn't there, waiting for me each morning like she always did.

Oh, but of course! I laughed bitterly at myself. Why would she even talk to me now?

I rolled my eyes in bitter hatred, even if she _did_ decide to talk to me, I wouldn't think I'd like to answer her anyway.

I flopped down in my seat.

Today, I'll just play a little prank on Ayame-senpai, then tomorrow I can furthur enhance the revenge!

Oh, but what a pity that I'm not able to witness the expression on Ayame's face with my own eyes! If my revenge did take place...

Something was engulfing my heart, I know it. Was it Naraku's words? Maybe. Or is it my own stupidity? Something deep down, inside me was shrieking, struggling, screaming for me to stop this nonsense. What nonsense?! I'm just returning the favour to my so-called friends!! They treated me as their enemy when I was trying to help! I wasn't my fault! It was Kouga-senpai's fault!

I grabbed my head again, resting my arms on the table.

Today is going to be a long day...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hid behind the lockers.

Ayame-senpai still hasn't come yet?

I tapped my foot in annoyance. What was keeping her?

Then, finally, I saw Ayame's approaching figure, stopping in front of her locker and opening it.

I grinned to myself as I saw her read the piece of paper. Her expression first was surprise, then happiness and then flustered. Hah! Empty hopes! On the paper was written: _"Ayame, I realized how beautiful you looked among crowds of other girls, please meet me on the roof at lunch. I will have to talk to you. Signed, Kouga."_

Ayame-senpai was too naive, I thought to myself. I watched her rush up the stairs towards the rooftop. I couldn't follow her there, I'd be seen easily. Heh, when she finds out that no one was there, she'd probably think that Kouga was playing a bad joke on her, and she will be heartbroken and all... ahh, then the first step of my revenge would be complete! I smiled. But... somehow it seemed so wrong...

"Playing a prank on her?" A voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped, and whipped my head around. My heart sank. It was Inuyasha's mischievous face looking at me.

"No," I lied, looking at the floor.

A finger poked my cheek, "Hmm? Then why does your expression tell me that you're lying?"

"I'm not!" I practically yelled at him, standing straight up and facing him directly.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he merely narrowed his eyes at me and leaned in, so that our eyes were on the same level.

I couldn't hold his intense gaze, so I looked away, "If you're done with your nonsense, I will take my leave now."

But did Inuyasha let me? NO.

He placed his arms on either side of my head and I pushed my body against the wall instinctively, "Hey!" I protested, trying to hide my red cheeks.

"You're lying," he repeated.

"I said that I am not!" I crossed my arms, still avoiding his gaze.

He merely smiled—not smirking this time—and whispered, his breath tickling my ear, "I told Ayame-senpai that it was just a prank. The letter wasn't from Kouga. She's gone with her friends now."

My eyes widened, I was still staring at the floor when I heard those words, "...What... are you..."

"I saw you slip that paper into her locker this morning," Inuyasha continued, still gazing at me with those piercing eyes.

Anger boiled inside me, but I fought to keep it controlled, "What are you talking about?" I tried to smile, "I don't understand."

Inuyasha let out a low chuckle, his arms still leaned on the wall on either side of me, "Oh, of course you do." his lips brushed my hair, "You know very well what I am talking about."

"No!" I tried to push him away, "I do not know anything!"

His eyes flashed and before I knew what was happening, he pushed me up against the wall with one hand and tilted my chin with another, "Can you bet it on something?" his eyes were glinting.

"What?" my lips were quivering.

"Can you swear your words against something?" he repeated, without a smile nor a smirk.

I faltered against those words, "I s-swear to my life that I don't know—"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence. His lips were on mine, the soft and sweet feeling that lingered across my lips even when he pulled away. My mind was in a daze. Inuyasha... _kissed_ me?!

"Ahh!" I pushed against him on instinct. My brain wasn't functioning very well, my cheeks burned, and I didn't know what to do.

I brought a hand over lips and stared at him with wide eyes, "Wh... Wha... Why did you..."

His expression was gentle, "To stop you from making another mistake." was his curt reply.

I blinked as my heartbeat slowed down. I stared at his retreating figure, pondering over his words. Making another mistake...

Something wet dripped onto my uniform.

I stared at my shoes, drops of tears splattered to the floor.

Why?

How did Inuyasha know?

I slid to the floor against the wall and buried my face in my knees.

...again?

Was it me who was wrong again?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Yes, I know that I haven't updated in AGES. DX I wonder if anyone is still reading this story?**

**-Crystal-**


	8. Kiss

**Chapter 8: Kiss**

Oh, but of course!

Naraku was only trying to provoke me. He was forcing me to take revenge for him! Yes, that must be it. I just fell into his trap.

I made excuses for myself. I hate this feeling. This utterly uncomfortable feeling of defiant indignation. But how did Inuyasha know? How did he know what was written on that piece of paper I slipped into Ayame-senpai's locker? Let alone know that I meant it to be a nasty prank?

I sat on my bed and stared out of the window.

Why am I so afraid of tomorrow? Oh, I don't want to go to school! I crawled onto the bed and pulled the blankets over myself, if only I could hide here forever. I don't want to face Ayame-senpai... I don't want to face Inuyasha. Oh! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! It's always always Inuyasha! It was him, who made my life so miserable! It was him—who—who— It was... him... who... saved me? From making another mistake? I faltered. Am I starting to doubt myself and my actions? Am I starting to regret them...?

I popped my head out from under the blanket and stared at the mirror across my bed. My cheeks... no... my whole face...

Why... is my face so red?

With a self-conscious gasp, I hid my face under the blankets again. No! I won't think of the kiss! Not now! Not when I have so much to think about already! But my senses were still alert, I can still feel the soft feeling that lingered on my lips. I touched them with my fingers unconsciously.

Argh! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Yes, it was him! It's him who made my life so miserable and turned my whole world upsidedown!

He's just teasing me again. No, Naraku was right, I shouldn't let myself be bullied like this. Oh, Inuyasha and your whole entire family, you're all so hateful. I know I have nothing personal against his family but... oh, if Inuyasha was like this, how could the people who brought him up be—Oh no, I shouldn't say such horrid things. What if he—Inuyasha—he d-didn't have any parents? But—

No, I shall think about all of this tomorrow—

When have to face him again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a wonder how I got through the morning classes.

It was an even more wondrous wonder how I didn't faint from my racing heartbeat.

So this was how it felt like to have a boy who kissed you suddenly and the next he sat behind you, acting like nothing's ever happened, and continued on bullying you? And I most definitely did not enjoy this feeling, not if I can help it!

Is it that I actually hoped that Inuyasha would bring up this topic? I blushed at the thought. My conscience screamed yes, but my reasoning said no. How could I, when I hate him so? Perhaps—perhaps I just want an explanation—But no, he already gave me an explanation! So then why—Is it because I actually enjoyed—No! I couldn't!

I buried my face in my hands, this argument between my conscience and reasoning was far too exhausting. It was making my vision blurry and my head dizzy. I'll think about all of this later! But not now, not now! Not when Inuyasha is lurking around every corner, waiting for a chance to humiliate me! I've lost all appetite for lunch. I heard the messy footsteps of students walking out of the classroom chatting away merrily with their bento boxes in their hands. I didn't look up, I guess I'll just stay in the classroom through lunch.

Lunch... there had been something I wanted to do... what was it? I can't remember. Oh, right! Revenge!

Oh goodness, I've been so engrossed in this troubling thought that I forgot about my revenge on Sango—

Something twisted in my chest... No, I can't bring myself to do anything negative to Sango. I recoiled. Just let this be. It doesn't matter anymore, I thought bitterly, what else is there to do? My life is in a shambles now, and I have no more energy to put it together again. I'll just throw it away.

Ayame-senpai... Sango, Kouga-senpai, Inuyasha... that arrogant girl—what was her name again—Kikyo? They don't matter anymore.

_They don't matter anymore... but the kiss still matters..._

...and really, what else _is _there to do?

"Kagome?"

I raised my head. Oh, Inuyasha.

"Are you troubled?"

Ah, yes, how I hate that smirk on his face! How I wish to wipe it off! I sniffed with an air of indifference, "Troubled, indeed?"

"Hmm?" He leaned in, I could smell the refreshing fragrance of lemon mint— "You're not, are you?"

I stared back, but I still wasn't able to hold his gaze long enough to be convincing, "I am not troubled. And if you're so leisure that you have time to poke your nose into other people business, I suggest you find some more productive way to spend your time."

"I'm being _very_ productive; in fact," he tilted my chin, "It's not _'other people'_s business, it's _our_ business."

I can practically feel the heat on my cheeks, "I have no business with you!"

"Oh yes, you do," Inuyasha grinned, "And a fairly large business, at that."

"Oh, leave me alone," I slapped his hand off.

But he was faster, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my chair, "I know you've being burning with the desire for me," his smirk was nasty, I didn't like it.

"You flatter yourself," I said sourly, trying to pull my wrist free.

"Stop lying to yourself," his breath was hot on my cheek, "You know you are."

My heart raced again, "Leave me alone," I repeated.

"You'll not want to say that phrase again."

His lips were on mine again. This time, I kept my mouth firmly shut and struggled against his grasp. He licked my lips and I felt my knees go weak, if it wasn't for his arms around me, I would have fallen to the floor. It was as if he didn't care about my closed lips, Inuyasha continued to devour in his lazy way, moving down to my neck. The empty classroom echoed my gasps. I tried to wriggle free of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Inuyasha—Inuyasha—stop!"

I felt his lips curve into a smirk against my skin, "Hmm? Begging me, are you?" he nipped at the base of my neck.

I gasped more loudly now, "No—! Stop it—"

It was as if my words fell upon deaf ears, Inuyasha licked my neck and continued his teasing. Beg? Does he want me to beg?

"Inuyasha, please! Please...!"

Suddenly across the classroom, another voice sounded.

"...oi, oi, harassing the young lady, are you?"

My body gave a tiny jolt as the voice startled me, I searched the classroom quickly. Inuyasha, too, ceased his actions and looked up, but he still kept his grip on my wrist. The boy standing at the door of the classroom didn't look amused at all. In fact, he was seething with anger.

I gulped as I finally found my voice, "...Kouga-senpai?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Uh, I'd like to know exactly how many people are still reading this story, please.**

**Because (yes, I know, this update came really late! DX) I'm considering on discontinuing this story if not many people wish for it to be updated anymore. But, well, if there are people who still read and like this fic, then I shall certainly be glad to keep on writing it. :)**

**I'll appreciate your support! And criticism is always welcomed!**

**~mysteriously . mesmerized~**


	9. Threat

**Chapter 9: Threat**

Goodness, Inuyasha, that idiot! Is he retarded?!

Doing this to me in a classroom, during _lunch_—when _anybody_ could have just walked in.

_Anybody_.

Well, I wouldn't have cared so much about this 'anybody', but no—_anybody_—except Kouga-senpai!

I don't know how many times I've prayed mentally to let time stop or—let a hole open up and swallow me, or—or—let a lightening strike me dead on the spot or _anything_, but no. God didn't hear my prayers. I was facing these two—_troublemakers_, I would have described them—these two most popular guys at school. And in the most awkward position ever.

Had there been nothing between me and Kouga-senpai, I wouldn't have cared as much, but now, seeing the (malicious) glare he was sending us, I wasn't too sure.

But hey, is it _my_ fault that Inuyasha suddenly decided to 'attack' me?

"Neh, Kagome-chan, I'm hurt," Kouga said sourly, in obvious feigned grief, "You let this,"—he pointed at Inuyasha—"_thing_, get himself all over you and rejected _me_?"

Inuyasha released his grip on my wrist, which I started rubbing immediately (there were even finger marks left on them), and whipped around to face Kouga with that sneering look of his, "_Excuse_ me? Why don't I feel surprised that she should reject you?"

("Same goes for you, idiot," I muttered under my breath.)

"Well, you obviously possess slow—abnormally slow, at that—reactions then," Kouga replied, sarcasm written all over his face.

"Ah?" Inuyasha glanced at him, prompting to crack his knuckles, "Is it really just _my_ reactions that are slow? Do you think that a retard like you, are in the position to criticize me?"

Kouga huffed with indignation, grinning with mockery, "Oh, of course, of course, if your reactions weren't so fucktastically slow, you wouldn't have said that fucktastically idiotic piece of crap."

I bit my lip as I watched the two: things are beginning to get ugly. How in the world did this turn out to become a word fight? I'm afraid if this continues, it might turn into a fist fight. Oh goodness, these two seem so absorbed in their seemingly childish argument—

Inuyasha glared, "I guess I'll have to give you a piece of my mind!"

Kouga sniffed with contempt, "I'm afraid you don't have much to spare."

I think I should—

"Stop," I stepped in between them.

Yikes! I could feel two burning glares directed at me!

I cleared my throat, trying to give myself courage, "Uhh, I—don't really understand the cause of your argument, but, um, well, I certainly don't see any reason for you guys to continue this pointless bickering. So, um, if you please—Kouga-senpai? I-I do think that the classes are going to begin soon, so, you might want to return to your classroom?"

It sure felt awkward to talk to Kouga-senpai...

"Oh, of course," Kouga shrugged, "I'll let this slip."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"—only if you let me do what he did to you."

Now I wasn't expecting _that._

"Oh, jealous, are you?" Inuyasha sneered, obviously trying to return Kouga's look of contempt.

"Me, Jealous?" Kouga raised an eyebrow, "Of _you_? Oh, how you do flatter yourself!"

I rolled my eyes, is this glaring contest going to start all over again? Goodness knows how I managed to get myself into this mess! If it weren't—if it weren't—for Ayame-senpai! Yes! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't even end up in this kind of troublesome situation! I groaned inwardly.

"Kouga-senpai, you know that I couldn't accept that sort of request," I said weakly, trying to sound as polite as I could, which I am finding very difficult to do right now.

"So how come you've let _that thing_ do it?"

("Don't call me _'that thing'_, you varmint!" Inuyasha shot back.)

I feel a headache coming on. "I didn't accept it, _obviously_," I huffed out, "I was _forced_."

"Indeed," Kouga narrowed his eyes.

I couldn't read his expression... but I don't sense anything good.

At last, I heard the distant humming and tapping of footsteps in the corridors: lunchtime was over, and the students are returning to their respective classrooms. Saved! I blessed God. However, the words that Kouga threw at us before he left sent chills down my spine and left me anxious and restless for the rest of the classes that followed—

"Stay afterschool—both of you, if you wish—and meet me in the Second Music Room," smirking, Kouga stepped through the doorway as he cast a last glance back at us, "I assure you'll regret it if you don't."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My brain must be malfunctioning.

Imagine, being alone at school, walking down the empty corridors, with a guy _who has 'attempted to rape you'—_going to meet _another_ guy who's 'attempted to rape you'. No matter _how_ you look at it, it is an utterly—and I mean UTTER UTTERLY—_beyond_ idiotic thing to do. So it's either I am a completely brainless idiot, or I've just totally lost it.

Yes, see? The years of bullying by Inuyasha _did_ manage to drive me insane after all!

I totally blame everything on him.

I glanced at said person, who was currently walking on my right, his beautiful eyebrows locked together in a light frown. Woah—he looks—damn it! I whipped my head around to look at the floor. Why is my heartbeat racing?! Calm down... calm down... take deep breaths...

I walked quickly: so Inuyasha wouldn't see my expressions. I definitely must not let him sense anything—arhh—but my increasing heartbeat seems so loud in this silent corridor!

"Oi, idiot."

I turned around slowly, "Wh-Who are you calling an idiot?!"

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear my words; he leaned against the wall, his hand placed on a door handle. "You missed the classroom, stupid."

"O-Oh," was all I could say as I retraced my steps.

The door opened with a swish, and we stepped into the empty classroom. Music sheets were lying everywhere—and under the orange afternoon sunlight, the grand piano that stood in the middle of the room seemed solitary and gloomy—the tables and chairs were scattered around. This was an unused classroom, as the First and Third Music Rooms are located in the more busy parts of the school—where students are more likely to gain access to.

"I wonder if our lovely usher is going to be here anytime soon?" Inuyasha's words dripped with sarcasm.

"At your service, sir," and equally sarcastic voice sounded at the door.

I turned from the piano and looked towards the doorway, where Kouga standing, his eyes filled with indignation and triumph.

Did I mention that I didn't sense anything good?

Inuyasha tilted his head, motioning for Kouga to continue his talk.

The latter walked into the room, "As I was saying—during that fateful lunch—I'd let this event slip if you, Kagome-_chan_ (he added with slight mockery), would let me do whatever he was doing to you."

"And as _I_ was saying, Kouga-senpai," I couldn't hold back the glare, "I couldn't accept such a request."

"You might want to rethink that, sweets," Kouga smirked.

I winced despite myself.

Inuyasha's gaze darkened, but he didn't say anything. It was a wonder... I actually found Inuyasha's presence reassuring—is my subconscious mocking me?

Kouga fished out his phone and stared at it—his gaze never left the screen since.

"I figured that Kagome-chan wouldn't really prefer for this kind of photo to be published?"

My whole body stiffened. "What," my lips quivered, "are you talking about?"

Kouga shook his head in feigned innocence, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. The scene of you two so intimate was too tempting."

"You—" I glared daggers at him, "Y-You couldn't have—"

I only received the beeping on Kouga's phone as a reply.

I dropped my gaze to the floor. What am I supposed to do now? Comply to Kouga-senpai, and throw away my virginity and innocence? Or letting the whole world misunderstand me and Inuyasha's relationship, and be humiliated for the rest of my life?

...why me?

Kouga hummed, "Are you reconsidering my offer now?"

Oh, how I even hate his voice! 'Offer'?! My foot! It's obviously a threat!

"How underhanded." I muttered.

"Life is never fair, my dear. I will be waiting for you, no more than three days!"

I didn't look up as I heard his footsteps fade away.

I felt my hands clench into fists and I bit my lip.

Tears threatened to spill out. But I mustn't cry... I mustn't cry...

All this time, Inuyasha was silent. Even his breathing was so soft, it was inaudible in the deathly still room. Only the breeze still blew—rustling the leaves outside the classroom—and the birds still chirped—a melancholic melody in my ears. I don't know how long I remained that way.

But when those pathetic tears finally streamed down my face, I looked up slowly.

The setting sun cast a golden light into the classroom; eerie shadows covered the floor.

What met my eyes was the lonely piano, the music sheets, the scattered seats and desks—not a person in view.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Woah, is this story really _that_ well-loved? XD**

**I would have tried to update faster if I knew so many dear readers were waiting for this fic. Your reviews are very supportive! I really need them to keep me going. (Especially with semester exams coming up. DX Argh, the stress!!)**

**Remember that criticism is always welcomed! :)**

**~mysteriously . mesmerized~**


End file.
